


说谎的惩罚

by Kyokuya



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23667034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyokuya/pseuds/Kyokuya
Summary: 众所周知，说谎是要被惩罚的。公光向车，R18注意！是约稿放出
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 11





	说谎的惩罚

“我们得处理一下你身上的伤口。”好不容易摆脱了水晶都那群欢呼迎接他们胜利归来的人群，光之战士便是强势地一把拽住水晶公的手，强势地把他拽到自己的怀中，贴在他的耳边说道。光之战士的指腹能够敏感地感觉到水晶公的手心仍然有着粘稠的血液触感，就连他整个人的体温都比平时明显地低上不少。水晶公被这突如其来的亲昵姿势吓得身体一僵，只是默默地点了一下头，随后就和光之战士一同向着星见之间走去。  
  
透明的水晶台阶从他们的脚下向上延伸，光之战士仰头看向那几乎一眼望不到尽头的阶梯，思绪也不由得飘忽了起来。他想起了就在不久之前，他刚刚来到第一世界，第一次被水晶公邀请进入水晶塔时的场景。那时水晶公仍然戴着能够遮盖他面容的厚重兜帽，水晶化的右臂稳稳地握着那把他从未见过的长杖。他也犹疑过这个人到底是谁，但在看到他能随意打开水晶塔的大门并自由进出的那一瞬间所有的犹豫都化作了风中云烟一下消散不见。尽管他用刻意压低了的嗓音告诉他他并不是古·拉哈·提亚，尽管他一切的动作看起来都不像是那个身背弓箭在密林中来去自由的猫魅族学者，他一切的伪装在光之战士面前都只是一片一捅就破的窗户纸，就如同那隐藏在兜帽下的那双时不时闪烁的绯红色双眼一样难以忽视。  
  
光之战士把水晶公扛到冥想之间内，让他倚靠着书架坐好，转身在他的杂乱无章的书柜里翻找了起来。他隐约能够听到水晶公在他背后发出轻微的吃痛呻吟，他不用怎么思考就能明白那绝对是在从黑风海回来的路上水晶公身上的伤口被海水浸透的后果。光之战士终于从柜子深处摸出几瓶看上去能用的炼金药，便拿到水晶公的面前，半跪下来在他的面前拧开瓶盖，随后有些坏笑地看着水晶公的脸色突然变得难看了起来。光之战士很清楚，直到和沃斯里的最终决战之前，水晶公似乎以为自己已经完全把自己唬住了，但实际上他的那些无意中流露出来的小动作可压根骗不到经验丰富的光之战士。就如同过去一样水晶公同样讨厌难喝的药剂，他也一直对着光之战士的冒险抱有极大的好奇心。光之战士记得水晶公曾经几次旁敲侧击地问自己关于在他离开了诺亚之后拉姆布鲁斯他们的事情，从巴尔德西昂委员会的神秘消失事件中幸存的可露尔的事，当然更多的还是在光之战士每次刻意提起古·拉哈·提亚的事情的时候忍不住怂恿他多说一些，有时甚至高兴得连尾巴都快要从袍子下面露出来。  
  
“喝药。”光之战士看着水晶公难看的表情，仍然强硬地把那瓶闻上去就不太好喝的炼金药塞进了水晶公的手里，“水晶都的人们都在商量办庆功宴的事，你作为城主晚些时候出场可不能一副精神萎靡的样子。”  
  
“我知道的。”水晶公有些无奈地看着手中这药瓶，耳朵都扁了下来。随后他双眼一闭，一口把那瓶药水吞了下去，随后五官都因为这药物的味道而挤在了一起，舌头也因为这过于苦涩的味道而伸出了口外。  
  
“我可真想让水晶都的大家看看现在你这个样子。”光之战士看到水晶公这陡然活泼了几百岁的表情，不由得轻轻笑了出声，“口口声声说自己是老人家，到头来还是个年轻人。”  
  
“啊啊，别再这样拿我开玩笑了我的大英雄。”水晶公把药瓶放在一边的地上，一手撑在地板上费力地把自己撑起来，还未站稳就一把被光之战士又推得跌坐了回去。水晶公疑惑地抬头，刚想张嘴询问光之战士到底是怎么一回事，并未说出口的话语就被一个猛烈的吻封在了口中。水晶公能够清晰地感觉到光之战士温热的鼻息喷吐在他的脸颊上，他灵活的舌头长驱直入，将自己呆滞的舌头紧紧卷住，将他拖入了温热的深渊中。水晶公感觉自己几乎要因为这个激烈的吻而窒息，一个不合时宜的想法猛然崩入他的脑中，他这已经不算是人类的身体还能因为亲吻而窒息吗。然而在他能够思考出个所以然之前，光之战士就把他从这个吻中释放了出来，又在他的额发间落下一个轻吻。  
  
“给你个机会再重新叫一遍，古·拉哈·提亚。”光之战士厮磨着水晶公敏感的耳朵，轻声说。从他口中喷吐出的温热气息撩拨着水晶公耳朵上敏感的短毛，让他整个人都轻轻颤抖了起来。  
  
“嗯？我哪里说错了吗，英雄？”水晶公眨着眼睛，脑子仍然因为刚刚的亲吻而昏昏涨涨地什么都反应不过来。  
  
“看来你还入戏蛮深。”光之战士轻轻地在水晶公敏感的耳朵上咬了一口，成功地让身下的人吃痛地喊出了一声，“都什么时候了就不要演戏了，演技还那么差。”  
  
水晶公挣扎着想从光之战士的身下挣脱出来，奈何身后就是书架，身上又还有伤口，怎么挣扎都无法在光之战士的钳制下移动半分。他只得任命地抬起头，绯红色的双眼紧紧地盯着光之战士那如同深海一样的蓝色双眼，平淡地说：“我似乎真的不知道你在说什么。”  
  
“看来不让你想起来是不行了。”光之战士装作有些苦恼的样子挠了一下头，随后一把拽住水晶公那因为战斗已经破烂不堪的长袍，从脚腕一下子撩到小腹。他一手拎住水晶公黑色的平角裤边缘，还未等水晶公说出什么反抗的言语，就一把把那平角裤拽到了膝盖以下。水晶公那还疲软着的性器就从裤子中蹦了出来，便是直接被光之战士一把握到了手中。  
  
“唔嗯！”脆弱的性器突然被粗糙的手握住的刺激让水晶公忍不住闷哼出声，也让他下意识地身体向上一挺，直直撞入了光之战士的怀中，“不管你在做什么，英雄，请不要再戏弄我了！”  
  
光之战士只是盯着他什么话都没说，眼中仿佛有一团烈焰在燃烧。他能感觉到自己手中的性器在撸动下渐渐变得硬挺，猫魅族特有的倒刺也从性器上伸了出来，刮擦着他的掌心。一想到这个东西待会儿就要进入自己的后穴，光之战士的喉结就微微滚动了一下。他将自己的几根手指放入自己口中，用舌尖将唾液润湿表面，随后便向着自己的后穴中探去。在他钳制水晶公的时候，他早就已经把自己的裤子扒下，此时他半勃的性器正夹在两人中间，随着两人身体的摩擦而渐渐硬了起来。  
  
“所以你还没有想起来自己做错了什么吗，拉哈？”光之战士一口咬住水晶公的耳朵说。  
  
“哈啊，就算你这么突然叫我我也！”水晶公极力控制着自己不要被性器被抚慰的快感冲昏脑袋，冲出口的却只有压抑不住的喘息，“如果你说的是我拿自己性命换你的命的那件事，我已经道过歉了！”  
  
“嗯哼。”光之战士挑了挑眉，从后穴中拔出了自己的手指，手指离开后穴发出了轻轻的啵的一声，“那个我确实听到了。”  
  
“那现在……”水晶公握住光之战士抚慰着自己性器的右手，想要让他停下，没想到换来的确实变本加厉的揉捏。  
  
“我说的是另一件事。”光之战士说。他用两指撑开自己的后穴入口，对着水晶公那已经完全挺立起来的性器，缓缓坐了下去。许久没有经历性爱的后穴紧致得如同处子。尽管水晶公的性器在猫魅族中算不上是特别大的那种类型，猫魅族特有的性器上的倒刺此时如同千百把细小的刷子，毫不留情地刮擦着光之战士敏感的内壁。因为倒刺的刺激，光之战士的后穴几乎是条件反射性地猛地一夹，性器被突然夹住带来的刺激让身下的水晶公忍不住惊呼出声。  
  
光之战士的后穴一节一节地将水晶公那勃起的物什全部吞了进去。他完全没有抚慰的前端也因为后穴中的刺激而自己抬起了头，透明的液体从马眼中渗了出来，顺着茎身缓缓流下，没入了水晶公的长袍中，在红色的布料上染开了一片深色的污渍。光之战士两手撑着水晶公的腹部，把自己微微撑起，又缓缓坐下。在这幅度并不能算得上很大的动作间，透明的液体就从他的后穴中流了出来，在他们的肉体间搅出阵阵水声。水晶公性器上的倒刺本就戳刺在光之战士的内壁内，因为这突然的动作此时那细小的倒刺戳到了光之战士内壁内柔软的那一点上。一声甜腻的呻吟冲破光之战士的喉管，也让他本就跨坐在水晶公身上的身躯骤然间软了下去，舌尖也吐出了半寸。  
  
“唔……！”水晶公的身体因为快感而猛地弹起，他抬手想要推开趴伏在自己身上的光之战士，水晶化的右手指尖却直接落入了光之战士的口中，冰凉的指尖搅入了一片温热中，又更让水晶公全身略微一抖，“快停下来，光！”  
  
“哈啊，哈，终于不叫我英雄了啊？”光之战士将水晶公的手指从口中抽出，反手握住。他的身体仍然微微颤抖着，他勉强地挪动因为情欲而变得不太灵便的手臂，将自己从水晶公身上撑起来，蓝色的双眼再次温柔地看向水晶公。  
  
“不，你还是我的英雄……唔嗯！”水晶公刚要解释什么，光之战士又再次把自己的身体撑起来，再次重重地坐了下去。内壁吞吐着水晶公的性器，巨量的快感攀附在他的神经上，把他滚入舌尖的话语硬生生地逼了回去。  
  
“哈……嗯，再给你一次机会，再说一次。”光之战士快要撑不住自己的身体，身体都软绵绵地使不上力，几乎要因为快感而从水晶公的身上滑落下去。他的后穴正咕啾咕啾地冒着水，他只要低头看去就能看见两人连接的地方此时已经有了一圈白沫，紧紧地裹在水晶公性器上膨大的结底端，“你还不知道自己错在哪儿了，呃啊！”  
  
一边说话一边在水晶公身上不安分地挪动身子总算是让水晶公的性器不偏不倚地撞到了光之战士体内的那一点上，就连他底端的那结也刚好被吞入了光之战士泥泞的后穴中。本就已经积累到临界点的快感此时如同泄闸的洪水一样把光之战士抛起，冲刷着他的神经，也让他的性器不受控制地射出了一股浓稠的精液，乳白色的缎带一样的液体从他的马眼中射出，把他自己的小腹上弄得一片白浊。他本就绯红的脸颊变得如同一团烈焰，将他的神志和言语都灼烧殆尽。  
  
水晶公此时也不算好受到哪里去，光之战士仅仅依靠后穴就达到了高潮，这也使得他的后穴在高潮的一瞬间绞得紧紧的，几乎要把水晶公的精液从性器中全部榨出来。他轻咬上了自己的舌尖，这才没让自己被这过量的快感缴了械。水晶公用他水晶化的右手轻轻抚摸光之战士失神的脸，看着他沉沦在快感中，嘴角微微勾起：“那我错在哪儿了呢，光？”  
  
“拉哈……”恍惚间光之战士无法分清正在抚摸着自己的到底是谁，高潮后的余韵让他双眼无法聚焦，脑子也被快感灼成了一片空白，他只能隐约地看到自己面前的人有着绯红色的双眼，火红色的头发，而这一切都和他记忆中的那个学者互相重合，“你为什么不承认……你就是古·拉哈·提亚。”  
  
水晶公的手微微一滞，耳朵也扁了下来。随后他轻轻笑出了声，将已经完全软在自己身上的光之战士推开，性器也从他高热的甬道中退出，让他平躺在了地上。他伸手轻轻弹了一下光之战士的额头，在他的唇上落下一吻：“对不起，原谅我。”  
  
光之战士的视线在水晶公的唇瓣和他相触之后便恢复了清明，他后知后觉地意识到自己和水晶公的位置已经对调，刚想把自己从地上撑起来，软绵绵的身体就又被水晶公一把推了回去。他不解地抬头看向水晶公，却发现那平时总是一副清心寡欲样子的贤人此时正一手撸动着自己勃发的性器，对准了他的后穴。  
  
“是你起的头。”水晶公看到光之战士那瞪大的双眼，只是轻轻一笑，随后一个挺身插入了光之战士的后穴中，层层媚肉将他的性器包裹，也将他的结完全吞吃入腹，性器被紧致的内壁包裹着的感觉让他不由得喟叹出声，“这么多年你该不会忘了吧？猫魅族的性欲可没那么容易满足。”  
  
“等……等等！！！！拉哈！！！”光之战士被这突然袭击吓得直接惊叫了出来，仍处于不应期的他几乎想要提起裤子撒腿就跑，身体却违背了他的想法，后穴的神经忠实地将快感源源不断地传入他的大脑皮层中，让他一下子便是软了腰，性器也违背自己的意愿再度挺立了起来，“唔嗯！晚上的……哈啊！”  
  
“嗯？你是说庆功宴？”水晶公的耳朵心情颇好地微微一抖，尾巴便是直接缠上了光之战士意图挣脱的小腿上，他贴着光之战士通红的脖颈，用着猫魅族特有的沙哑声音悄声说，“主角最后登场也没有什么关系，对吧？”  
  
冥想之间内，两个遗落在时空的灵魂终于又重聚在了一处。


End file.
